Rakyat Lama dan Baru
by Wiwitaku
Summary: "Itu kewajiban kami, merebut apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikmu, milik negara kami tercinta; Kemerdekaan."/"…Aku… kangen…" bisiknya. Pelan. "Aku kangen pada kalian, rakyat lamaku…". OC!Fem!Indonesia(Dan saya tidak menulis namanya dalam FF ini, sama sekali.) GaJe, Alur maksa, Author gak tau ini masuk Rating dan Genre apa. Tetap, RnR, please?


Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya.

Cerita abal ini, punya Wiwitaku.

Warning: Gak jelas, Typo (pasti ada, feeling berkata.), Alur nampak maju mundur, Idenya aneh, PoV kurang dimengerti.

Uhm, Jadi, yang di _italic_ itu bisa berarti dua hal: Batin Indonesia, atau flashback.

Silahkan.

* * *

Terdengar lagi, isakan pilu itu.

Yang meraung-raung ditengah gelapnya malam, raung kecil.

Membasahi meja dengan tetesan bening, menatap bulan indah diatas langit sana, dimandikan suara klakson mobil dari benda-benda besi dijalanan.

Itulah kerja seorang personifikasi negara Zamrud Khatulistiwa—Indonesia—yang sampai sekarang rutin ia lakukan.

_Apa yang ia lakukan?_

Heh, ia menangis.

.

**Rakyat Lama dan Baru**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

.

"_Kemana? Kemana rakyat lamaku?"_

Berseru hati sang personifikasi. Berhenti menatap indahnya bulan kala itu, memilih untuk menutup mata menggunakan punggung tangan.

Mata hitamnya itu ia tutup, sembunyikan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan isak tangis, tentunya.

-[][]-

"_Kita semua, bersemangatlah! Kalau kita bekerja sama, tak pantang menyerah, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka, sang penjajah. Ayo! Merdeka atau mati!" _

"_MERDEKA!"_

_Lelaki-lelaki itu berseru tanpa ragu. Dengan tangan penuh luka mereka, diambilnya bambu runcing masing-masing. Berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari markas persembunyian mereka. Semangat membakari mereka, mereka yang siap berperang._

_Demi apa?_

_Demi Indonesia. Demi merebut hak Indonesia untuk merdeka, dari tangan para penjajah-penjajah kotor itu. _

_Untuk Indonesia._

_Maka tersenyumlah sang personifikasi itu, senyum lembut. Bulir airmata hampir menetes ke pipinya. _

"_Terima kasih… kalian semua," _

_Tertangkap ditelinga seorang pria. Pria itu berbalik, menghadap kearah Indonesia berdiri. _

_Mengeluarkan senyum lembut tanpa ragu, dan beberapa kalimat._

"_Itu kewajiban kami, merebut apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikmu, milik negara kami tercinta; Kemerdekaan."_

_Lelaki lainnya mengikut. "Ya! Kami berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melawan penjajah kotor itu. Jadi bersabarlah, _neng _Indonesia. Kemerdekaan akan segera kau raih, secepat mungkin."_

_Gadis berambut hitam itu tak kuasa menahan airmata. Bulir itu sukses turun melintasi pipinya, melewati bibirnya yang perlahan tersenyum penuh makna._

_Indonesia mengambil bambu runcing sisa diatas meja. "Aku ikut. Ayo pergi, pemuda-pemudaku. Terima kasih, dan sungguh, aku bangga pada kalian semua."_

"_E-eeeh! N-neng Indonesia tidak perlu ikut! Nanti neng Indonesia malah terluka. Biarlah kami, para lelaki yang akan menginjak mayat mereka, penjajah itu."_

_Indonesia tersenyum simpul. "Humph. Aku itu sebuah negara, ingat. Memang sih bisa luka, tapi tidak akan mati. Nah, Ayo pergi!"_

_Ia dan dua pemuda tadi melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menyusul pemuda pemberani lainnya, dan disambut dengan mayat-mayat tak terhitung jumlahnya yang tertidur diatas tanah._

_Walau ujung-ujungnya, Indonesia tahu—tahu dengan sangat jelas, bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia akan kehilangan banyak rakyatnya. Pemuda-pemuda itu, para wanita yang berjaga dirumah itu, akan terkulai lemas diatas tanah. Dan bau anyir akan segera melingkupi negaranya. _

_Bambu runcing melawan pistol api. Bagaimana bisa?_

_Tapi, ia tetap. Ia tetap cinta dan bangga, percaya, kepada semua rakyatnya. Ia percaya, bahwa semua pengorbanan itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu._

_Sesuatu yang ia—akhirnya—telah dapatkan sejak 17 Agustus 1945, _

_Kemerdekaan._

…_Maka tersenyumlah kalian, wahai para-pemudi Indonesia diatas sana, yang telah diberi pangkat 'almarhum'._

_Pengorbanan kalian tak sia-sia, bukan?_

-[][]-

Sekarang; apa yang membuat Indonesia menangis?

Padahal dulu ia mempunyai rakyat yang baik, pedulian, penuh semangat, dan cinta tanah air.

Yang membantunya mencapai kata 'merdeka'.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia menangis?

-[][]-

"_Gue kepengen banget nih ke Korea!"_

"_Iya, sama. Gue juga pengen banget ke Korea, nih. Indonesia itu membosankan."_

"_Hn! Betul banget ucapan lo. Indonesia mah, sekarang, gak ada apa-apanya!"_

"_Ahaha. Boyband Girlband aja niru negara lain. Produksinya kayak sampah semua, sinetron alay."_

"_Gue sekarang ngerasa malu jadi manusia berkebangsaan Indonesia. Gak _epic _banget itu. Coba kalau gue lahir di Korea, kan keren jadinya."_

"_Kalau gue mah—ntar kalau udah besar, mau pergi ke America terus melahirkan disana. Biar gue dijadiin warga negara sana. Habis itu, kalau ditanya gue asal mana, maka jawabannya jelas America!"_

"_Pinter juga lo! Gue ngikut cara lo ah, ahahaha!" _

_"Iya donk, gue pinter. Eh, lo nanti kalau pulang sekolah, liat di facebook deh. Ada fanpage namanya ANTI sinetron, music dan produk-produk Indonesia sampahan. Dan demi apa, gue konek banget sama posting disana! Gue saranin buat elu, deh. Like tuh fanpage."_

-[][]-

Alasan Indonesia menangis.

Rakyat yang baik, pedulian, mengerti adat, pemberani, cinta tanah air, penuh rasa sopan santun.

"Heh." Indonesia tertawa kecil ketika pemikiran itu melintasi benaknya. "Itu masa dulu," gumamnya.

Rautnya menjadi normal. Ia terdiam, mengingat reka ulang kejadian berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.

"…ah…"

Bibir merahnya terbuka kecil.

"…Aku… kangen…" bisiknya. Pelan.

"Aku kangen pada kalian, rakyat lamaku…" Alisnya mengerut.

Punggung tangan basah lagi akan airmata.

_Dan sungguh demi apa, kenapa rakyatnya bisa berubah seperti ini?_

-[][]-

Pernahkah kalian rasa,

Rasanya dihina,dicacimaki,direndahkan,ditolak, oleh lebih dari tiga perempat orang yang kau kenal?

Bahkan yang membelamu, tidak sampai satu perempatnya.

Padahal kau berjuang banyak untuk mereka;sangat banyak.

Andai mereka bisa melihat keadaanmu sekarang...

Tenggorokanmu yang panas akan lumpur lapindo. Perutmu yang sangat nyeri karna gunung meletus. Hatimu yang masih terkoyak akan tsunami.

Ditambah bekas luka sayatan, tusukan, pukulan, lebam, yang tertinggal ditubuhmu sejak jaman penjajahan.

Bisakah mereka melihatnya, merasakannya? Bisakah? Tentu tidak.

Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan, tanpa mengetahui segala luka itu?

_Menghina sesuka hati. Tambah memperdalam luka yang sedia._

-[][]-

"_Kenapa mereka hanya marah, berusaha menarik masuk kembali budayaku itu, namun tidak berusaha menjaganya? Apa mereka hanya peduli pada budaya lagu, tarian, dan lain lain hanya ketika terjadi pengklaiman? Apa mereka tidak berinsiatif menjaganya, mempelajarinya, atau hal-hal lain?"_

Itu isi pikiran Indonesia, ketika masa-masa klaim budaya masih marak.

Memang, bagus kalau rakyatnya mempunyai kemauan untuk menarik kembali budaya Indonesia. Tapi… tanpa berusaha menjaganya lebih ketat? Seperti mempelajarinya dan menampilkannya diluar negeri, agar orang lain sadar bahwa itu adalah budaya Indonesia?

Rasanya sama seperti uangmu dicuri ketika kamu menyimpannya diatas meja. Kamu marah, dengan segala upaya, berusaha untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Namun ketika kamu berhasil mendapatkannya—kamu kembali menyimpannya diatas meja.

Dari situ, Indonesia dari tahun ke tahun, mempelajari perbedaan rakyatnya yang **dulu** dan **sekarang.**

Dulu, rakyatnya sangat baik. Sekarang, berubah menjadi jahat;egois.

Yang tau sopan, sekarang malah kehilangan rasa sopan.

Dulu, Rakyat dulu, sangat cinta tanah air. Sekarang, cinta tanah air terbagi untuk negara lain.

Rakyatnya yang rela berkorban untuknya, sekarang, sudah bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Yang selalu tenang, kini mudah ditarik emosi.

Bahkan ketika budayanya diklaim oleh negara lain, rakyatnya membela dengan ucapan.

Tapi bukan ucapan suci, bersih. Namun kotor, seperti bahasa kebun binatang.

_Apa yang menyebabkan generasi Indonesia menjadi seperti ini?_

_Berubah hampir 180 derajat, dengan rakyat dulu?_

Indonesia tidak mengerti.

Sangat tidak mengerti.

-[][]-

Tidak berganti posisi, tetap menutup mata dengan punggung tangan.

Tidak berganti kegiatan pula, tetap menangis.

"Kenapa…?"

Dirinya bergumam.

Menulis "kenapa" "kenapa" dikertas bernoda dengan pensil secara acak, berantakan.

Menatap jam, mendapati pukul tiga pagi waktu setempat.

"Lebih baik… aku tidur…" berucap pelan. Tanpa tenaga.

Berjalan menuju kasur, menyelimuti diri, lalu dalam sekejap, dirinya terlelap dalam mimpi, capai karna menangis.

-[][]-

_Mungkin rakyatku memang berbeda, sekarang._

_Namun…_

_Aku masih tetap mencintai mereka, para rakyat Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia._

_Aku tidak mungkin membenci kalian, kok._

_Tapi…_

_Bagaimana dengan sedikit perubahan?_

_Sedikit, saja._

_Sedikit demi sedikit._

_Kembali membuat nama Indonesia tinggi lagi, terjunjung dilangit._

_Demi aku, kalian, dan pejuang yang telah pergi demi mempersembahkan kemerdekaan._

_Demi kita semua._

* * *

TAMAT

* * *

A/N: Yo~ Wiwitaku disini~

Maaf kalau ini gak seru. Sebenar-benarnya, ini cerita dari ide-yang-dipaksa. Kebetulan ada waktu kosong dan niat ngetik (sedikit, tapi yang jelas ada), maka saya coba cari ide. Ketemulah cerita ini.

Nggak bikin nangis, gak ada sedih-sedihnya. Saya tau.

Tapi, tetap-untuk menghargai sedikit author newbie nan bocah ini,

Review?

Dan, ah, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
